La voz
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Desde que despertó ha escuchado la voz.


**La voz.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.  
Esta es una de las historias que postié en el tumblr que puse en mi perfil aquí. Si vieran la montonera de historias que no he posteado en ningún sitio :'D Es un prompt que leí en una de esas páginas de prompts plz.

* * *

Arthur no recordaba bien cuándo o cómo, pero siempre había una voz. Al principio no había nada, sólo un sonido constante, una máquina, pero considerando que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre, supuso que debía hacerle caso a la voz que le llamaba Arthur, ese debía ser su nombre. Él no sabe muy bien lo que pasa, pero le gusta la voz. A veces le cuenta sobre un tal Matthew, otras veces le cuenta sobre sus partidos de fútbol y sobre cómo le dedica todas sus anotaciones, a pesar de que antes de todo esto (Arthur no sabe a qué se refiere) no se conocían.

La voz (la cual le pertenece a un tal Alfred, según lo que Arthur ha podido captar de sus conversaciones) siempre está ahí, a diario. Se queda por un largo rato, aunque es difícil saber exactamente cuánto. Arthur no recuerda nada y a veces se desespera y tiene miedo, pero cuando Alfred llega y toma su mano (la cual siente levemente) todo mejora.

A veces vienen otras personas, pero con el paso del tiempo las escucha menos y menos. En cambio la alegre voz de Alfred no deja que lo olvide.

Sin embargo, a veces, en contadas ocasiones, la voz llora. Arthur quiere calmarlo y consolarlo, pero la voz llora sin parar hasta que finalmente decide irse, depravándolo del único calor que le acompaña.

Al parecer Alfred le hizo algo malo.

Pero a Arthur no le importa porque él es el único que siempre está ahí para él, así que lo ha perdonado de lo que sea que le haya hecho.

A pesar de que Arthur lo ha perdonado, últimamente Alfred habla con tristeza, como si supiera algo que él no sabe. La voz se queda mucho más rato que antes, acariciándolo. Le dice que es guapo y que desearía haberlo conocido antes de todo. Arthur recuerda vagamente una voz de acento francés que le insistía en su fealdad, así que no está seguro de si Alfred dice la verdad o si simplemente está siendo educado.

Hablando de la voz afrancesada, nunca la ha escuchado desde que está consciente, pero el recuerdo está ahí. Supone que es uno de todos los misterios en su nublada mente.

Un día Alfred llega hablando con la voz forzada.

-Buenos días, Arthur. –Le saluda, acariciándole la mejilla. El hombre espera un momento, como si Arthur pudiera responderle. –Hoy… hoy es el día. C-creo que no te lo han dicho.

 _No, no me han dicho nada, nadie nunca me habla._ –Piensa Arthur.

-Yo nunca quise que hicieran esto, pero no soy nada importante… sólo… el tipo que te dejó así. Supongo que mi opinión es la que menos importa, a pesar de que soy yo el que paga las cuentas del hospital.

Alfred comenzó a llorar. Arthur lo sabe porque su voz tiembla y le está apretando la mano.

 _No entiendo nada…_

-De verdad quería conocerte. He visto vídeos tuyos. Tenías el acento muy marcado, ¿sabes? Y siempre estabas enojado o en un rincón en aquellos vídeos, pero… te ves interesante, y a pesar de que tienes el ceño fruncido en ellos, hay un aire de entretención en tu rostro, y a veces sonríes, y tus mejillas… Arthur…

Alfred está llorando con tanta fuerza que está hablando en medio de hipos y se detiene para sollozar. Le hace sentir una opresión en el pecho y desearía poder hacer algo para que se detenga.

 _Aparte aun no entiendo. ¿Pasa algo malo?_

-Lo siento tanto, Arthur. Han pasado cinco años y aún no olvido a tu amigo todo... lleno de sangre y tú… ¿qué voy a hacer si tú también te vas?

 _No me iré a ningún lado… no puedo_

-N-no quiero d-dejarte solo, p-pero no permitirán que m-me quede cua-cuando…

-¿Estás aquí?

 _Alguien llegó, pero no sé quién es. Me llama "hermano" a veces, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo sea, porque no viene muy seguido. No recuerdo su nombre._

-Ya es hora. –comenta con frialdad la nueva voz, como si no le importara que Alfred está llorando su alma por los ojos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –Preguntó Alfred, subiendo el tono de su voz, como si estuviera enojado.

-Arthur no es más que un mueble, está gastando espacio, ¿no lo ves?

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!

Escucha un ruido y se siente incómodo, pero no puede hacer nada. No le gusta como suenan las voces ahora.

-Vete de una vez, -Responde la segunda voz, con calma. – y no olvides que todo esto es _tu_ culpa.

Alfred se queda callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Arthur vuelve a sentir su calor, en sus mejillas y en su mano, y su voz favorita en todo el mundo le susurra:

 **-Lo lamento tanto. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar, Artie.**

Ambas voces dejan de estar con él. No sabe cuánto ha pasado cuando vuelven las voces. De ellas sólo conoce una, la de una mujer, su madre, según recuerda. Su voz está llorando, y las otras voces le dicen que esto es lo mejor, hasta que ella finalmente murmura que está lista y todos se quedan en silencio.

Arthur lo siente lentamente, después de horas, cuando ya nadie habla, a pesar de que siente la mano de su madre acariciándole. Tiene hambre y sed, y con cada minuto y hora que pasa se hace más y más insoportable, ¿por qué le están haciendo esto? ¿Dónde está Alfred?

Arthur quiere gritar por ayuda, porque está comenzando a doler, al parecer ya han pasado tres días, pero no puede saberlo con exactitud. Es horrible, por primera vez siente el tiempo pasar con una lentitud asquerosamente tortuosa. Todo duele, todo su cuerpo. A veces escucha a su madre, pero no entiende lo que dice en medio de su agonía.

Después del cuarto día sólo quiere que terminen de matarlo, porque ya se ha dado cuenta de su situación… más o menos. No entiende porqué Alfred lo ha dejado solo para que le hagan esto, y piensa que quizás fue él quien le hizo daño al hombre de voz alegre, y no al revés.

Lo último que piensa mientras agoniza en dolor es sobre lo mucho que desearía poder hacer algo, y sobre cuánto extraña a Alfred, a pesar de que lo dejó morir de esta manera.

Vagamente escucha las voces y su madre llorando, hasta que ya no escucha nada más y el dolor se va.


End file.
